of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Reagan
Lilith is a Cybernetic Humanoid dating from the early 2000's, she is operated by a hybrid form of human organs and robotic technology. Her brain stem contains a Bio Chip that interfaces with the rest of her body. If her robotic systems shut down for any reason then her human body will still function, if her human body comes under attack the nano bots in her blood stream will repair tissue and metal alike with their supply of materials. She was designed for all out warfare, but was never used in combat due to complications in testing. History Lilith was designed by Doctor Light, he was created from a patient who was trapped in an endless coma and the best computer parts of the time, modified to interface with her human body. She remembers nothing from before waking up in the lab and the secret of her past died with Doctor Light and his Staff. Her romantic history began and ended with Robert Reagan. She considered her parents as Doctor Light and Doctor Knicely, knowing the men were not romantically involved with each other, she still thought of it this way due to how they both impacted the development of her and her siblings. She titles all of the EVEs as her sisters and loves them very dearly, willing to risk her own life for theirs. Relationships Robert Reagan: She became infatuated with Robert on first sight, feeling that it was a system malfunction she had all her systems examined. Kissing him sends her systems into overload as they cannot process human emotion. Doctor Light: She views him as a father. Doctor Knicely: She views Doctor Knicely as a father also. EVE-1 (Maria): Lilith views EVE-1 as her sibling and loves her dearly as such. EVE-2 (Amelia/ Eva): Lilith views EVE-2 as her sister as well and was involved slightly with her raising. Lilith's viewing of the EVEs as her siblings was brought on by their slight appearance similarity as well as their sharing of the same data and the relation of the projects that created them both. Systems Comprehensive System Homer- Environmental Awareness Program, is a sensor that scans the area constantly. Plato- Heads Up Display Program, displays her current ammunition, power situation, and information gathered by Homer. Combat System Apollo- Shoulder Mounted Artillery Program, deploys a long artillery cannon from the shoulder Power Usage: Deploying and Firing >Large Drain Ares- Machine Gun Programs, deploys a machine gun from each wrist Power Usage: Deploying and Firing >Minimal Drain Artemis- Missile Launcher Program, deploys missiles from her upper arm Power Usage: Deploying >Median Drain Athena- Shield Program, deploys an energy shield around the user Power Usage: Deploying and Maintaining >Drain Varies by Usage Time Hermes- Flight Program, deploys two wings made of metallic feathers from each shoulder blade Power Usage: Deploying and Flying >Drain Varies by Usage Time Vulcan- Flamethrower Program, deploys two flamethrowers from the under wrist Power Usage: Deploying and Firing >Median Drain Zeus- Arc Lightning Rod Program, deploys a lighting projector from the shoulder Power Usage: Deploying and Firing >Massive Drain Category:Female Character Category:Constructs Category:Deceased Category:Canon Character